Where You Lead
by Alyaa
Summary: Jack médite sur sa vie avec Sam. Histoire courte écrite aux alentours de la Saint Valentin, même si je ne l'ai pas fait spécialement pour cette fête. Un classique du genre mais qui nécessite des mouchoirs. Texte de bluemoonmaverick.


**Voici une nouvelle traduction ! Une histoire courte en en attendant une plus longue :p  
J'espère que vous aimerais !  
Comme toujours, je ne manquerai pas de transmettre vos commentaires à bluemoonmaverick. N'hésitez pas à en laisser !  
Pour ceux qui veulent lire/reviewer en anglais, c'est par ici : /s/9021772**

**Again, a *huge* thank you to bluemoonmaverick!**

**_,_,_,_,_,_**

**Note de l'auteur : je ne saurais dire d'où m'est venue cette idée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne ressemble absolument pas à mon style habituel. Merci à ma beta MidKnight Rider qui m'a conseillé de rajouter l'avertissement concernant les mouchoirs. Bonne lecture.**

**_,_,_,_,_,_**

**Where You Lead** – Là où tu m'emmènes

Jack regardait la pluie goutter des cheveux gris de Daniel. Daniel avait toujours été doué avec les mots et Jack savait qu'il ferait un bien meilleur boulot que lui, même s'il avait essayé. Comme d'habitude, il ne fut pas déçu par l'archéologue devenu diplomate. Tandis que Daniel parlait avec passion et beaucoup d'humour du temps qu'ils avaient partagés en tant qu'SG-1, Jack ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leurs débuts. Il remua dans son fauteuil roulant et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle de conférence du SGC – une blonde aux formes et aux jambes magnifiques, un poison plein de vivacité –, il avait su qu'elle allait lui poser des problèmes.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés ensemble en Antarctique et il avait découvert quel soldat extraordinaire elle était, l'une des meilleurs qu'il ait jamais eut sous son commandement.

Au moment où ce serpent de Jolinar s'était emparé de son esprit, il avait compris qu'elle était bien plus pour lui qu'un formidable officier en second.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté d'un champ de force goa'uld, il avait su qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé durant la boucle temporelle, il avait su qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Une fois, ils avaient tous deux été quelqu'un d'autre et il l'avait tenue contre lui à ce moment-là, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et il avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, même si ça n'était pas _son_ monde.

A la seconde où il avait libéré la décharge qui l'avait tuée, il avait cru que sa vie était finie, même après qu'elle s'en soit sortie – et ce ne fut pas grâce à lui !

Après l'avoir perdue au fin fond de l'espace, il s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la ramener et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait perdue au profit d'un autre homme, il avait décidé de la laisser partir.

A la minute où elle était revenue vers lui, il avait su que sa vie allait changer à jamais et qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours à l'aimer.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à se toucher étant donné les huit années qu'ils avaient passé à se retenir par tous les moyens. Leur première nuit ensemble avait été embarrassante, comme au ralenti, mais également pleine d'attention et de douceur. Au matin qui avait suivi, les choses avaient été très différentes.

Pendant leur nuit de noces, il lui avait fait la promesse que partout où elle irait, il la suivrait. Et même lorsqu'elle était à l'autre bout de la galaxie – ou de celle d'après –, il trouvait un moyen d'être avec elle, que ce soit par échanges de mails occasionnels ou lors de leurs rares moments de vidéoconférence privée.

Lorsqu'enfin, par un rayon de lumière, elle avait quitté le Hammond pour de bon, elle l'avait surpris en se matérialisant en habits de combat au beau milieu de sa maison en grès brun de Washington. Elle s'était contenté de sourire puis l'avait embrassé avant d'ouvrir son gilet qui ne cachait rien d'autre qu'une peau crémeuse et de la dentelle rouge. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fait des choses qui étaient très probablement interdites dans la plupart des États.

Elle avait réemménagé à Colorado Springs pour prendre le commandement du SGC et il avait pris sa retraite une année plus tard afin de la rejoindre. C'est seulement à partir de ce moment-là que pour la première fois, près de huit ans après leur mariage, ils avaient vécu ensemble en tant que mari et femme.

De nombreuses années avaient suivi, pleine d'amour et de rires, de quelques larmes aussi. Quand elle avait pris sa retraite du commandement de la base, elle avait atteint le rand de Major Général alors que très peu de femmes de l'Armée de l'Air avait reçu cet honneur. Malgré ses protestations, elle avait quitté son poste pour prendre soin de lui, ses genoux l'ayant abandonné définitivement.

Dès l'instant où elle avait eu le diagnostic, il était resté à ses côtés. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il l'avait supplié de contacter leurs alliés, de trouver un sarcophage, n'importe quoi, mais elle s'était contenté de sourire et de répondre que c'était son heure.

Le premier tir de fusil ramena brusquement son attention sur la cérémonie.

Alors qu'un joueur de clairon entonnait l'hymne funéraire, Cassie posa la main sur son épaule et pressa doucement, lui rappelant ainsi que même s'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs propres enfants, il avait encore une famille ici-bas.

Pour la cérémonie du drapeau, Jack lutta pour se mettre debout jusqu'à ce qu'une large main le saisisse sous le bras et le hisse sur ses pieds. Il adressa un signe de tête au Jaffa, en remerciement, et se tourna pour accepter le drapeau plié.

Le jeune officier le plaça dans ses bras puis Jack leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les planeurs qu'elle avait aidé à concevoir voler au-dessus d'eux en formation du disparu. Il secoua la tête. Elle avait 72 ans, il en avait 88, et ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui qu'elle ait dû partir la première. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi.

Lors de sa dernière nuit sur Terre, il avait tenu sa main et lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait tandis qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'elle avait exhalé son dernier souffle, il s'était effondré et avait pleuré. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, pas même à la mort de son fils.

Avant de s'en aller, elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire et lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui de la laisser partir elle allait dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas la suivre.

Mais elle avait tort.

La nuit suivante, quand tous les invités furent partis, il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et attendit. Tandis qu'elle traversait les ténèbres dans sa direction, il vit qu'elle était exactement comme lorsqu'ils parcouraient les planètes étrangères ensemble. Et quand elle prit sa main pour le remettre debout, il sut qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de ce fichu fauteuil.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me suivre », dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

« Je n'ai jamais été bon pour suivre les ordres », répondit-il, l'espièglerie tiraillant les coins de sa bouche. « En plus, je t'ai fait une promesse. »

« C'est vrai », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui », répondit-il avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres.

« Il est temps d'y aller », dit-elle doucement quand ils rompirent le baiser.

Avec un sourire éclatant, elle prit à nouveau sa main. Alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans la sienne, il répondit :

« Passe devant. »

The End

_,_,_,_,_,_

[[ _'Lead the way', qui est à la fois dans le titre et dans la dernière phrase de Jack, signifie littéralement « conduis-nous », « ouvre la marche ». J'ai choisi de mettre « passe devant » parce que c'est une expression qu'emploierai volontiers un militaire. Et c'est le même verbe qu'ils emploient sur le terrain « You lead / I lead », « Passe(z) devant / Je passe devant »._ ]]


End file.
